Rainbow Hair
by xAcid.Eyesx
Summary: Rewrite  A story about a boy and his pokemon, a journey about Life, Loss and Love. All the usual things...right? Language, Violence, other stuff


"Stop, five more minutes…Quit it.." The boy mumbled as a tiny Teddiursa jumped up and down on his back. She was only about a fourth of the size of a regular Teddiursa and had a cute little pink bow on her head. The little pokemon nipped at his ear playfully as he swatted at her with his face smooshed in the pillow. "Fine fine. I'll get up." He growled, lifting himself up groggily as she jumped off his back.

"Ursa, ursa!" She exclaimed happily, wagging her stub of a tail. He glared at her a little and rubbed the sleep out of his pretty dark green eyes. "I hate mornings." He grumbled to himself, shuffling himself across the room. It was probably just going to be another lazy day, so he just threw on some random clothes; a t-shirt and pair of jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror, poking at the dark circles under his eyes with his gloved hand. He always wore his black, fingerless gloves.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his wild hair. It was about shoulder length, and sticking every which way. The color though was what was really wild about it though. Or colors, rather. His roots were a bright, Kelly green, the middle was golden and the tips were fire engine red. It first started out as a lost bet, but then it just kind of stuck. It was now like his signature, something that he was recognized for. Or stared at. Mostly stared at. Not that he really gave a shit what people thought about him.

He really didn't want to come out of his room, but he could smell breakfast cooking. He didn't want to go out and face his so-called 'family'. That term was used loosely by him, because he wasn't treated like part of the family. He figured it was because he was adopted. His 'parents' had adopted him when he was two and he had no idea who his birth parents were or if he had any real siblings. Not that he cared anyway, they had abandoned him to this horrible family. He resented them, just like he resented his family now.

Already in a grumpy mood for the day, he walked out of his room, his Teddiursa, Baby, was snug securely in her favorite hiding spot; his hair. He got about halfway down the hall until he bumped into his older 'brother' Christian. He was a good half a foot taller than the rainbow haired kid, who was 5'11". Christian also had a lot more muscle on him, so he had no problem shoving the younger boy into the wall. The pictures hung up in the hall shook, threatening to fall if disturbed again.

"Watch where you're going, freak." Christian spat at the boy, inches from his face. He held the younger boy up by the front of his shirt, pressing him against the wall with his forearm. "Why don't you take that little rat of yours and go where you belong? Oh wait. That's nowhere because nobody fucking wants you." He said, venom in his chocolate brown eyes. He flung the boy back down the hallway, towards his room. The boy stumbled, shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't fight back." He told himself, not wanting Baby to get hurt if they started a fistfight. Instead, he went back to his room, slamming his door and locking it shut behind him. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding from all the adrenaline and anger. His jaw was clenched so hard that his teeth were starting to hurt. He could feel Baby shaking on the top of his head as he took out one of his bigger backpacks and began to pack most of his things, which was not much. Some clothes, personal belongings and money. He would buy food on the way, along with anything else he needed. He was never coming back here again. No one around here gave two fucks about him. His mother and father basically ignored the fact that he even existed, except for when they screamed at him for coming home at 4 am and things of that nature.

He took out a small piece of paper and scribbled down a goodbye letter, which went like this;

"Fuck you. At least now you'll have one less mouth to feed."

He slipped it under his door into the hallway, opened up his window and climbed out onto the concrete sidewalk. He looked around the streets of Saffron, which was filled with a bit of an eccentric crowd. He looked back at his house, spat on the ground and walked away, never turning back.

After a bit of walking, he reached the Pokemart, where he bought some necessary supplies for the journey he was about to embark on. As he walked out, he stepped in the way of a person. He moved sideways to avoid them, but they mirrored his movements. That's when he looked up from the ground to see a pretty girl, probably around his age, looking up at him.

She was a little on the curvy side, wearing a large sweatshirt and jeans, since the September weather was starting to kick in. She had big, light green eyes and blonde choppy hair, with a red streak in the front. Her skin was creamy, but then again, most people paled in comparison to the boy's natural olive toned skin.

"Uh, can I help you?" The boy asked, raising a pierced eyebrow. He had many piercings, including his eyebrow and 6 studs in each ear. He wasn't the most…friendly looking person in the world.

"Can I touch your hair?" The girl asked, and without waiting for a response, she stood up on his tipping toes and was just able to reach the front of his hair to pet it. He took a step back, surprised at the girl's forwardness. "What's your name? Mine's Sora." She said, unaffected by his recoil from her. She stared up at him with her big green eyes, smiling cheerfully.

"…Luciano." He said, after hesitating. This girl was strange, and he definitely wasn't used to people just coming up to him and being…nice. She smiled at him brightly and grabbed his hand, dragging him along the sidewalk.

"I'm going to call you Luc. You look like you need a traveling partner. I say we backtrack our way to the Viridian Forest. I hear you can find some cool pokemon there. Do you have a starter too?" Sora talked about a mile a minute. When she was done, she released her Bulbasaur, her starter, to walk along with us.

"Yeah, I got mine a few days ago." Luc said, releasing his own starter, a quiet Charmander named Case. He walked along side Luc, his flame tail swishing back and forth, keeping an eye on the Bulbasaur.

"Alrighty then! I feel like this is going to be a good adventure." She said, her hand still firmly gripping his as they walked down the path out of Saffron, never glancing back.


End file.
